Talk:Equipment
Material AKA I added a column for the 'elite' material equivalents of common materials, but I'm not really into the game so I don't know alot of them. Please help by adding your knowledge. -- 22:36, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I played around with a few spare scrolls of inferiour materials and a piece of metal armor I had. These are the different stats I got. As you can see, the stats can vary from item to item. (Raw had a lot of different values). Armor stats: Coral 3,5 Obsidian 4,11 Metal 1,11 1,12 Raw -1,-4 -1,-3, -2,-4 Glass 6,0 Paper 4,0 Bronze 0,4 Leather 5,5 --Soyweiser 12:04, 5 September 2008 (UTC) -- Hi Soyweiser~ This is just a guess of mine, but it seems that equipment have a 'base stat' that will determine where the median PV and DV for each material, and the material multiplies that base stat by a certain number, and then the PV and DV is randomly generated based on the median. That means that even if you get the same material after using a change material scroll, chances are that the PV and DV won't be the same. Which would explain why you got that many values for Raw. You'd probably get a lot of values for each material if you obtained them more than twice. It might therefore be better to use more scrolls on that piece of armour, obtain more values for the DV and PV find the median for each material to find the multiplier. I'm also guessing that every piece of equipment will have just one base stat, but materials would have a separate multiplier for DV and PV, which would explain how dawn cloth equipment have higher median DV to PV ratio than adamantium for the same piece of equipment. I've noticed something else. When a change material scroll is used on a piece of equipment, the first time a material is gotten the stats will be unusually high, and it's very likely that you won't find another set of PV and DV for that same material that's higher after rerolling. Bug, maybe. Futae no Kiwami 19:06, 5 September 2008 (UTC) -- Regarding the last paragraph before the chart, I think that the "sub-material" mentioned is simply the description for the material when the item is named (i.e. miracle or godly;) so I doubt it is really a sub-material per se, just that the name is changed. The value of the equipment would naturally be higher than any old raw equipment because the item has better base stats to begin with (therefore why it is miracle.) Just my guess, though. --RCName 09:02, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Value? It would be great if we could settle the question of what's most valuable. Is spirit cloth worth more than rubynus? How about dawn cloth? This would be very helpful info for Performer and for interior decorators. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Jatopian (talk • ) 03:15, 3 April 2009 Just used wizard mode to perform a value test. Bought a trash can with no modifier and changed the material repeatedly, checking the price on one vendor. I tried it first with a bronze blue treasure machine, but changing the material type did not change the cost. Weird. Here's the findings. I didn't get every material type. Negotiation was lv 38, but that shouldn't change the multiplier. Nothing: 320 leather: 416 wood: 352 raw: 352 ether: 1305 silver: 720 glass: 499 bronze: 547 scale: 720 steel: 499 crystal: 998 metal: 662 chain: 768 chrome: 640 adamantium: 1267 zylon: 960 griffon scale: 1152 diamond: 1536 dawn cloth: 1036 titanium: 960 rubynus: 1152 gold: 998 emerald: 1488 spirit cloth: 960 perl: 691 platinum: 816 mithril: 960 bone: 768 iron: 352 obsidian: 816 Qazmlpok 23:04, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :I can confirm the ratio holds true for my character selling a trach can. However, I've done it with an engagement ring and a harmonica (User:Kasarn/Equipment value) and you can see it doesn't hold true for different types of items. With the harmonica, the order is the same except for zylon. With the engagement ring, quite a few are in a different order. -- Kasarn 03:33, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Fixing weaponry? So I'm doing the Putit quest on my Juere farmer, and the slimes corroded my scythe, making it a mica scythe-2, is there any way to remove the -2? 18:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Scroll of Enchant Weapon. And it is advised that you have acidproofed your weapons if nothing else before attempting to melee slimes.-Jatopian 18:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok! Thank you! :D ...how do I acidproof my stuff. XD; Also, I read in the ingame help you can fight with a weapon two handed as opposed to using a shield. Do I have to set this somewhere or will only having a spear equipped suffice? 19:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Mix an acidproof liquid with the weapon to make it acidproof. To fight two handed, you need the Two Hand skill and then Just fight with only the weapon equipped to your hand slots. It only works with Heavy weapons; when you equip a weapon, you should get a message about whether it's working or not. -- Kasarn 03:17, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::You don't need the Two Hand skill. derp. -- Kasarn 03:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't need to be Heavy either, although it certainly works a lot better. -- Kasarn 03:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) It seems a little odd that Leather is the baseline for weight, but Steel is the baseline for protection/damage. Why not use just one? Material Effect on Armor I'm too tired to plug these into a table right now, but I just went through a LOT of material kits and inferior material scrolls in wiz mode to get these values: Plate Mail: Adamantium: 3,69 Bronze: 0,8 Chain: 7,22 Chrome: 4,45 Crystal: 6,32 Diamond: 4,64 Dawn Cloth 13,28 Emerald: 6,48 Ether: 15,15 Gold: 5,42 Glass: 7,0 Griffon Scale: 11,39 Iron: -1,20 Metal: 1,24 Mica: 4,0 Mithril: 9,32 Paper: 5,0 Perl: 8,24 Platinum: 4,30 Raw: -2,-8 Rubynus: 12,43 Silver: 2,17 Spirit Cloth 15,12 Steel: 3,35 Titanium: 8,41 Zylon: 7,33 Pope Robe: Adamantium: 8,25 Cloth: 8,1 Chain: 22,10 Chrome: 14,17 Crystal: 19,15 Dawn Cloth: 38,9 Diamond: 16,22 Emerald: 24,17 Ether: 46,5 Gold: 16,14 Griffon Scale: 39,16 Iron: -3,8 Leather: 14,4 Metal: 3,9 Mithril: 27,12 Paper: 13,0 Perl: 19,8 Platinum: 16,11 Raw: -6,-3 Rubynus: 38,16 Scale: 13,7 Silk: 11,1 Spirit Cloth: 36,3 Steel: 9,13 Titanium: 24,15 Zylon: 27,9 They pretty clearly show that materials alter an item's base stats by a multiplier (In some cases the multiplier is 0 or even negative). Some things are missing because I couldn't wish for inferior material kits and when using scrolls, nonsense combinations are much rarer (I never got glass pope robes or cloth platemail through over 40 scrolls, but many many copies of raw for each, metals for platemail, etc.) I'd be grateful if someone could plug them into the table for me instead of the vague 'slight' and 'massive' descriptions, but if nobody does I'll get around to it eventually. I used these two items because they offer the highest base PV and DV to test on, respectively, so we can get as accurate as possible multipliers. The difference between Spirit Cloth and Ether's DV is lost in randomness on platemail, but shows up nicely on a pope robe. Between this and my update to the armors page we finally have info to check when trying to upgrade our equipment and figure out where to use those scrolls, what materials to aim for, and which kinds of miracle items are keepers vs godly items. I need to check how magical, miracle and godly status effects items as well, I suspect it's another multiplier. A miracle adamantium plate mail got 5,136 as it's stats, roughly double the normal version. I also just found a leather miracle pope robe, and it has exactly the same stats as my godly leather pope robe, however both are 14,2. This could mean that the special materials godly and miracle items are made of really are different, and not just better versions by X% across the board. Those were normal robes. This reinforces my theory that miracle and godly items are simply twice as powerful as normal items. Stormlock 22:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) WOOD's weight modifier is 1.5 CASIMODO 22:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC)